the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mistress Cillessen/Okay, here it is.
RULES - SPECIAL RULE: If you are wanting to run for a Leader/Vice Leader/Co-Leader/Co VP position, you must have been on the MB for at least ONE YEAR and you also have to have held two other OFFICIAL COUNCIL POSITIONS in the past. You will also need to have a minimum of fifty pages of posts. You may or may not have to give a speech during the nominations round. Stuff Not Allowed: -Blackmailing -Bullying -Bribing -Any form of slander against any other candidate or voter. -You CANNOT force someone to vote for you. -No voting from a duplicate account. -No running for a position in the official council if you're in a false council. If you're in a false one, but you'd like to run for this one, you'll have to resign/disband your council. If you rejoin the false council after you've been elected into this one, you will be kicked out. *If you break any of the rules above, you will be kicked out of the elections and your votes will not be counted.* All The Other Rules: -All branches are allowed to vote. -Alter-egos cannot run, vote, nominate, or participate in any way in the elections. -CANDIDATES MUST have been on the MB for at least six months, and should have at least twenty pages of posts. -VOTERS MUST have been on the MB for two months and have ten pages of posts. -If you end up winning more than one position, you will have to choose between them. The runner-up will get the other position. -There can be no more than just 2 Co-Leaders or Co-Vices. -You can only have one thread of advertising. Anymore than that and you are creating un-wanted threads. Maybe not for you, but not everyone is interested in this stuff. -In the case of a tie, there will be a run-off between the two candidates to determine the winner. ~ALL RULES ENFORCED BY THE ECT (see below) ~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- IF SOMEONE HAS BROKEN THE RULES: Report the incident to this ECT thread and any other there may be. At least two or three other judges have to agree that the rules were broken. Then, the user who broke the rules will be given a warning. Users are given one warning if they break a rule. If they happen to break yet another rule, or the same one over again, they will be kicked out of the elections. None of their votes will count. OFFICIAL ECT JUDGES Lucian – Christine (YellowPenguin37) Ekat – Hazel (EpicPegasus39) Tomas – Kathy (SneakyGirl1) Janus – Layna (EpicSprinkles24) Madrigal – Chu (SpyUnicorn1) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE LUCIAN COUNCIL: 1-2 Leader(s) 1 VP 4 Advisors (Spy, Codebreaker, Enforcer, Secretary) 3 Ambassadors (Intra-branch, Inter-branch, Inter-forum) The council consists of 9 people (sometimes ten, depending on the number of leaders). It's divided into two groups: the Lucian Leadership and the Lucian Executives. The Lucian Leadership consists of the leaders and VP, and the Lucian Executives comprise of the Advisors and Ambassadors. Leader (1-2): The leader of the Lucian Council serves as the head of the branch, and manages affairs between members of the council and branch members. The leader plans and holds council meetings and events. A maximum of two people can run as co-leaders, or you may choose to run solo. VP (1): As vice president, you're second-in-command of the Lucian Branch. If the Leader(s) go inactive for whatever reason, the VP steps in and takes control of the branch. You may not run as co-VPs, only by yourself. ADVISORS: Spy (1): Investigates matters going on throughout the MB, discreetly collects information relating to the well-being of the council, reports rebellious and fake councils. Codebreaker (1): Solves codes in the books and codes posted by authors and mods/admins Enforcer (1): Stops fights among MBers, enforces rules of the council and MB Secretary (1): Coordinates meetings and events with other branches AMBASSADORS: Intra-branch (1): Serves as an ambassador between the council and the Lucian people Inter-branch (1): Serves as an ambassador between the council and other branches Inter-forum (1): Serves as an ambassador between the council and other Scholastic message boards ----------- FINAL SCHEDULE: Nominations: March 31 -April 7th (Hosted by Christine aka YellowPenguin37) Voting: April 9th - 22nd (Hosted by Montego aka DarkFire1225) Results: April 24 (Hosted by Chu aka SpyUnicorn1) ---- Methinks I also posted the consent form... I, _____, hereby agree to and will abide by the official election rules, and I agree that the ECT has the right to kick me out if I break any of the rules. Sound okay? Category:Blog posts